irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
VIR- Vex's SIR unit
Attention: This page is due for revision. Contents are subject to immediate change. VIR is Invader Vex's trusty and durable custom SIR Unit. He contains every possible advancement in artificial intelligence while still remaining loyal, and is a walking multitool as well as an information retrieval unit. VIR is Vex's favorite of his inventions. Vex doesn't like to admit it, but he has a certain fondness for VIR, as well as a subconscious desire to keep him from harm (although VIR does have replacement parts). Personality VIR is loyal, but can still operate well on his own, and make decisions that may mean finding loopholes in the SIR Unit Code. He is otherwise completely loyal and logical, and holds great contempt for SIR units that act like idiots. As he only accompanies Vex on missions with extreme sensitivity and urgency, missions that generally end with great loss of life, VIR has developed a cynical and depressed outlook on many things. He still works hard, as is mandated by his programming, but VIR is in fact skeptical of his usefulness and purpose. Specifications VIR contains both a long range communication array and a signal jammer/ sonic emission device. These insure VIR and Vex's safe communication and allows VIR to emit sounds that will bring any being to the floor writhing in pain. A very effective weapon against some more sensitive creatures. If this sound is not powerful enough, he is equipped with a bioelectricity manipulator, which can can control and manipulate the electricity inside of anything, including a living thing's brain. VIR can use that to make himself invsibile, control other creatures, and inflict the pain reflex on the creatures without even touching them. The Tallest don't like this tool because it can control them as well. Only trusted and high-ranked Irkens are allowed to install this into their SIR unit. It has been rumored that Vex himself reverse engineered this tool and installed it into the implant on his forehead. As well as sonic devices, VIR holds a multitude of tools, from an ARC welder to an insulated thermos. VIR is literally one of the most advanced toolboxes in existence. VIR's heavy grasper arm also acts as a rapid fire plasma machine gun, variable flamethrower or welder, expandable sword blade, grappling hook launcher, liquid cannon, and changeable intensity light. Upon the creation of VIR's new body, these features were kept, and many advancements like Cortosis armor and Tesseract powered cannons were added. VIR's disguises VIR's two disguises (one for The Vortian System (Resistance camps) and one for cleaning up after Zim on Earth) consist of a small Vortian refugee named Vondrech, and an Earth pig. When a report was filed by Invader Zim early in Operation Impending Doom Two, it was stated that pigs were common household pets. This mistake in Irken Intelligence is the reason for VIR's odd disguise choice. Special Assignments VIR has been on many missions other than those of a normal SIR Unit because of his advanced AI and ability to think for himself. During Vex's conquest of the Vortian System, VIR was tasked with the duty of hot wiring the 'happy signal' that all the Vortian camps used to alert each other of Irken threats. He was also given the assignment to gain access to the hangars throughout the system, where he compromised all internal parts, crushing any possibility of escape. During the invasion of the Vortian System, during the construction of Vex's space station, VIR rescued Invader Jib, Lurk, LIR, FLIR, and Invader Vax from Jib's dying ship. Upon their arrival at Vex's partly completed space station, a group of Vortian servants began to rebel. VIR managed to kill all of them, but he still wonders what made them rebel in the odd manner that they did. After Invader Zyl killed Invader Jib on Planet Robloxia, VIR and FLIR used Vex's time machine to travel back in time to prevent Jib's death. Seeing as Vex's time machine uses time distortion technology to move space into a different timeline, a universe-collapsing paradox was not caused. VIR once travelled into the dimension ruled by King Nark with LIR to rescue Lurk and Invader Vax, who had been captured by Nark. LIR managed to free the two with the help of alternate dimensional Vex, and VIR was captured by Nark. VIR transferred his data to Vex's main computer, and then killed himself as to not let Nark get ahold of his information. Vex recovered his data and built him a new body with stronger parts, painted cortosis armor, and other advancements. VIR's old body destroyed itself soon after VIR's "death." Relationships *Invader Vex- VIR, like any good SIR Unit, is loyal to Vex and always willing to help him. VIR often follows Vex around to learn more, a trait that has advanced VIR's knowledge of many things. *Invader Vax- VIR really doesn't care for Vax, mainly because of his disregard for the attempts his SIR Unit makes on Vex's life. VIR thinks that Vax needs to keep a tighter leash on his SIR Unit. *FLIR- VIR thinks that FLIR is immature and should take things more seriously, but he doesn't mind FLIR, and is kind of friends with him. *STARE- As another SIR Unit of Vex, STARE is thought by VIR to be a competitor, but, unlike a lot of SIR Units that have another SIR serving their master, VIR does not think of STARE as a replacement but rather a brother.